Les Flammes de la Paix
by Delyzia
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre, le monde des shinobi commence à peine à se reconstruire. Mais une nouvelle attaque menace cette paix encore fragile. Naruto, qui a renoncé à son rêve de devenir Hokage après avoir tué Sasuke, retourne à Konoha pour affronter de nouveaux ennemis encore plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il a connu.
1. Prologue

**_Résumé :_** ___Cela fait maintenant trois ans que l'alliance des Shinobi a mis fin aux projets démentiels de l'Akatuski. Trois ans que la paix, durement acquise, règne entre les différents villages. Trois ans que chacun tente de se reconstruire, malgré des pertes importantes. _

___Trois ans depuis l'ultime affrontement entre Naruto et Sasuke, durant lequel le nukenin a perdu la vie. _

___Hanté par ce souvenir, Naruto a quitté son village natal et laissé ses amis. Ces derniers s'acquittent de nouvelles responsabilités et essuient tant bien que mal leur nouveau rôle. _

___Mais une attaque compromet la fragile quiétude de Konoha. En l'absence de son héros, comment le village fera-t-il face ?_

_**Genre :** UO, aventure, humour et romance_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. Néanmoins, certains sont de mes créations._

_**Rating :** K+, présence de scènes de violence, de propos vulgaire et de thèmes matures._

_**Note :** Je ne prends pas en compte les scans survenant après la rencontre entre Itachi et Sasuke._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_- **Comment un homme qui est incapable de sauver son meilleur ami pourrait-il devenir Hokage? **_

Un sourire triste flottait sur les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'une fois de plus, il répétait des paroles prononcées quelques mois plus tôt. Ou des siècles. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis leur altercation dans le repaire d'Orochimaru. Nombre d'amis et d'ennemis avaient perdu la vie. Il avait enfin compris quelles étaient ses origines, pourquoi il servait de _Jinchuriki_ à _Kyûbi._ Il avait gagné en force, sauvé son village. Plusieurs fois.

Il avait mûri.

Renoncé à son rêve de devenir Hokage.

Sasuke, qui se tenait debout face à lui, l'air plus cruel que jamais, ne reviendrait jamais à Konoha. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à sa destruction totale. Un rire dément lui échappa, un rire si vide de toute humanité que le cœur de son ancien coéquipier se serra.

**_- Tu devrais arrêter de croire que tu peux sauver tout le monde, espèce d'idiot. Nous ne sommes pas amis._**

**_- Quoi que tu puisses dire, quoi que tu puisses faire, tu resteras toujours mon frère d'armes. _**

Un faible tressaillement parcourut le corps de Sasuke. Pourtant, aucune brise aussi légère fusse-t-elle ne les rafraichissait et un soleil de plomb les écrasait d'une chaleur étouffante. Autour d'eux, tout n'était plus que mort et désolation. Même si les shinobi de l'alliance avaient quitté le champs de bataille en emportant les corps avec eux, des mares de sang maculaient encore le sable fin du sud du pays d'Ame, à la frontière du pays de Kaze. Certains suiton avaient laissé derrière eux d'imposantes nappes d'eau, alors de les futon avaient créé des dunes.

Une fois de plus, le pays de la pluie avait subi de nombreux dégâts, plus que n'importe quelle autre contrée.

**_- Je ne reviendrai pas, Uzumaki._**

**_- Je sais._**

Une déchirante détermination habitait les yeux azurés de Naruto. « _A notre prochaine rencontre, nous mourrons tous les deux ». _Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Son meilleur ami avait trop sombré dans le crime pour espérer une quelconque rédemption. Il posa les doigts sur les shuriken reposant dans sa sacoche.

Il était prêt.

Prêt à débuter le plus dur combat de sa vie.

* * *

_Voici le prologue d'une fiction qui, je l'espère, même si elle ne croulera pas sous l'originalité, vous divertira. Le récit se divisera en plusieurs arc, eux mêmes composés de chapitres plus ou moins longs. _

_Puisque je poste des chapitres très courts sur Skyrock, j'essaierai de les coller les uns aux autres pour vous offrir des nouveautés d'une longueur convenable. L'attente risque cependant d'être un peu plus longue. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, et peut-être incité à lâcher quelques reviews ?_


	2. Arc 1 L'attaque de Konoha I

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. Même avec trois ans de plus . _

_**Rating :** K+, présence de scènes de violence, de propos vulgaire et de thèmes matures._

_ **Note** : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura vraiment des couples dans cette fiction. J'essaie de respecter au maximum l'esprit du manga. Alors me demander un pairing plutôt qu'un autre est inutile, désolée. Le Naruto - Sakura de la présentation indique juste quels seront les personnages les plus importants de la fiction. _

* * *

Arc I

L'attaque de Konoha : les prémisses d'une nouvelle guerre ?

_Partie I _

* * *

Le souffle court, elle esquiva de justesse la lame du kunai visant sa joue. Maudit son inattention lorsqu'elle se tordit la cheville dans son geste. La douleur s'empara lentement de l'articulation avant d'atteindre peu à peu tout son mollet. Entorse probable. La jeune kunoichi maugréa, consciente que son combat mal engagé deviendrait de plus en plus périlleux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se tanner d'avantage. Elle effectua une parfaite roulade – ce qui rendit la douleur plus vive encore – se glissa sous le bras tendu de son opposant et se releva derrière lui. Frappa.

Ne rencontra que vide et fumée.

- **_Et merde !_** jura-t-elle, furieuse d'être tombée dans un piège aussi simplet qu'un _kag__ebushin_.

Une diversion digne de _lui_. Une douloureuse mélancolie s'empara de son cœur alors que_son_ visage s'imposa à son esprit. _Ses_ yeux céruléens tantôt rieurs, tantôt empli d'une indicible peine. _Ses_ courts cheveux blonds, et qui, pourtant, ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser le peigne les discipliner. _Son_ visage rond rendu un peu plus anguleux par l'adolescence. _Son_ corps musclé par son entrainement intensif. _Sa_ peau claire. _Ses _rires.

_Il_ lui manquait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué des années plus tôt. Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir où _il _se trouvait.

Ou simplement s'_il _était encore en vie.

Cette fois, le métal froid sectionna la chair de son avant-bras. La jeune femme retint un petit cri de douleur et se tourna face à son ancien _sensei_. Celui-ci affichait un air indiscutablement désapprobateur.

- **_Concentre-toi, Sakura ! Même une eiseinin se doit de maîtriser _****_parfaitement le combat au corps à corps !_**  
**_- Pardonnez-moi, Kakashi-sensei._**

La compassion brillait dans l'œil de ce dernier. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son ancienne élève ressentait. Les quelques lettres qu'_il _lui avait adressé après son départ – lettres enjouées, promettant de revenir bientôt – s'étaient peu à peu espacées. Les longues lignes avaient laissé place à quelques mots esquissés à la va-vite. Seulement pour la rassurer.

Sakura avait tout fait pour rester rationnelle, pour _lui_ trouver des excuses. _Sa_ mission – dont elle ignorait tout – était très dangereuse et _il_ ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'exposer en lui écrivant ; _il_ désirait terminer tout cela au plus vide et ne pas perdre son temps inutilement ; les lettres ne _lui_ parvenaient jamais ; _il _avait tout simplement oublié...

L'_eiseinin_ baissa la tête, triste. Il lui semblait tellement inconcevable qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, _il _ne veuille plus lui donner le moindre signe de vie.

Alors elle s'était imaginé le pire.

_Sa_mort.

Le _jônin_ posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Aucune information de lui était parvenu à lui non plus. Pourtant, il ne désespérait pas. Il _lui_faisait confiance.

- **_Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, _**affirma-t-il en pressant l'articulation de son ancienne élève.

Celle-ci retenait quelques larmes avec difficulté. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre _lui_ aussi, elle avait trop dit « **_Adieu_**» à ceux qu'elle aimait pendant ces six dernières années. Alors elle refusait.

Elle refusait de perdre Naruto à son tour.

* * *

Ses yeux opalins restaient rivés sur le miroir alors que Kanade posait le pan gauche de son _shiromuku_ sur le droit. Elle ne protesta pas plus lorsqu'elle para ses hanches du large _obi _blanc qui permettrait de faire tenir son _furisode _immaculé. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient déjà été relevés en un chignon complexe. Malgré l'imminence de son mariage, Hinata semblait amorphe, vide.

Les règles de son clan étaient strictes : elle ne pourrait en prendre la tête qu'une fois mariée et la santé de son père se détériorait. Quant à Hanabi – qui jusque là avait toujours été pressentie comme future chef des Hyûga – elle n'avait pas encore l'âge de se marier.

L'héritière ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Malgré tout, les anciens l'avait laissée choisir son futur époux et elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait pu se trouver dans une situation plus déplaisante que celle de se lier pour la vie avec Kiba. Même si elle regrettait qu'il ne parvint à emballer son coeur aussi follement que_ lui_.

Quelques larmes lui échappèrent alors qu'elle songeait qu'elle n'avait pu tenir sa promesse. Qu'elle n'avait pu _l'_attendre. _Il_ avait juré qu'_il_ révèlerait ses sentiments à son retour. Pourtant, _il _n'apparaissait toujours pas alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

- _**Hinata-sama ?**_

La voix inquiète de Kanade avait tirée la jeune femme de ses funestes pensées. Ses lèvres pincées ne permettaient pas à sa servante d'appliquer le rouge à lèvres. Aussitôt, la _kunoichi _tenta de se détendre. Kanade aurait voulu l'aider, la rassurer en prétendant qu'il reviendrait bientôt, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce mariage non-désiré.

Mais elle ne pouvait mentir.

Une heure plus tard, la future mariée fut prête. Aucun sourire illuminait son visage nonobstant l'importance de ce jour. Les questions ne cessaient d'envahir son cerveau et l'une d'elle prédominait : avait-elle raison d'imposer à Kiba un mariage sans amour ? Certes, il l'aimait, lui, mais elle ne pensait pas parvenir un jour à partager ses sentiments.

- **_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça,_** lui avait-il assuré lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes. **_Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je sais aussi que je peux t'aimer pour deux. Alors n_****_e t'en fais pas pour moi._**

Il avait ensuite posé une main réconfortante sur sa joue et arboré un franc sourire, mettant ses canines en avant. La gentillesse de Kiba avait tiré quelques larmes à sa promise. Si la situation de son clan n'était pas aussi catastrophique, elle n'aurait pu que refuser sa demande. Maintenant, Hinata craignait d'offenser son ami en revenant sur sa décision.

Hiashi ne pouvait presque plus se déplacer seul ; Neji fut donc celui qui vint chercher sa cousine dans sa chambre.

- _**Hinata-san ?**_

Son visage affichait le même air sombre que celui de la jeune femme. Durant ces dernières années, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Non seulement parce qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement au combat, mais parce que le shinobi avait été le plus proche d'elle le jour de _son _départ. Celui qui l'avait consolée lorsque ses larmes étaient devenues intarissables. Celui qui tentait de la convaincre, depuis ce jour, de _son _retour prochain, même si, peu à peu, le doute s'emparait aussi de lui.

Le dirigeant de la branche secondaire des Hyûga tendit une main patiente vers celle qui servirait toute sa vie - non pas par obligation, mais par envie – et attendit qu'elle s'en saisisse. En voyant l'hésitation dans ses yeux, il fit signe à Kanade de quitter la pièce et s'avança vers la future mariée. Nota à quel point la simplicité de son _shiromuku _la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude, et ce, malgré l'extrême pâleur de son teint.

N'étant pas très démonstratif, il ne la prit pas dans ses bras, n'esquissa aucun geste tendre, malgré la douceur de son regard. Neji savait à quel point il en coûtait à Hinata de renoncer à _l'_attendre.

- **_Tu n'es pas obligée de te marier, Hinata-sama. Tu n'as pas à succéder à to_****_n père avant plusieurs mois._**  
**_- Il est trop faible pour protéger notre famille, Neji-niisan,_** se contenta de répondre la future chef de clan. _**Il n'y a aucune guerre, pour l'instant, mais nou**__**s sommes des shinobi. Cette paix ne pourra pas durer éternellement.**_

Le jeune détenteur du _Byakugan_ ne pouvait nier de tels propos, d'autant plus que Kabuto avait fui, abandonné l'_Akatsuki_ à la mort d'Uchiwa Izuna – à ce qu'avait compris Neji suite au rapport de Naruto, le jeune frère de Madara avait prétendu être ce dernier lorsqu'il dirigeait l'_Akatsuki_. Il désirait toujours venger Orochimaru et il semblait plus que probable aux hauts placés de Konoha qu'il déclarerait prochainement la guerre au village.

Hinata avait raison ; le clan ne pouvait rester dans un tel état de faiblesse.

- **_Je pourrai prendre la tête du clan,_** protesta-t-il, son oncle ayant fait de lui son fils adoptif. **_Puisque Hiashi-jisama m'a..._**  
**_- Non,_** le coupa sa cousine, un doux sourire aux lèvres. **_Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas _****_ le droit de la laisser tomber._**

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprit le sous-entendu. Lui qui pensait avoir été discret ces derniers mois !

- **_Comment..._**bredouilla-t-il, surpris.  
- **_Tu crois vraiment que tu pouvais me cacher ça ? _**répondit Hinata en riant légèrement.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une explosion l'interrompit. En alerte, il échangea un vif coup d'oeil avec sa cousine, semblant demander son autorisation, et quitta hâtivement la pièce. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'imposante des demeures des Hiyûga, il se figea en notant une épaisse fumée émanant de l'entrée du village.

Konoha était attaquée.

* * *

Explosion soudaine.

A l'entrée du village, des cris de stupeur, de frayeur, s'élevèrent alors qu'une épaisse fumée grisâtre recouvrait le ciel azuré. Devant les immenses portes vert malachite, la déflagration avait incendié de nombreux arbres, sans pour autant atteindre l'enceinte du village. De nombreux civils, attirés par la le son assourdissant, s'étaient regroupaient auprès de la sortie du village, emplis de curiosité. Mais aussi de peur. La peur d'un nouvel assaut, d'une nouvelle guerre.

Konoha ne se remettait qu'à peine de la lutte contre l'Akatsuki. Suite à l'attaque de Pein, tous les bâtiments avaient été détruits et, malgré les prodigieuses facultés de chacun, la reconstruction à l'identique avait été très longue. Qui plus est, la guerre ayant touché tous les plus grands pays, l'économie des villages de shinobi avait eu du mal à être relancée. En effet, la forte mortalité des guerriers pendant la guerre et leur désir d'aider leur famille à bâtir de nouveaux commerces et maisons avaient diminué le nombre de missions effectuées, source principale de revenus pour le village.

Toutefois, après nombre d'efforts, chacun avait réussi à redonner à Konoha son éclat passé. Et même plus : la réputation de Naruto donnait, non seulement aux shinobi, mais aussi au Pays du Feu entier, un prestige semblable à celui du temps du Shodaime Hokage. Et ce, malgré son absence prolongée. Sa victoire face aux deux Uchiha n'avait laissé personne de marbre. Mais peu savaient qu'il n'avait hésité à tuer son ancien meilleur ami pour préserver la paix. Peu se doutaient du déchirement qu'il avait toutefois éprouvé le jour où il avait compris qu'il devait dire « Adieu » à Sasuke. Ceux-là s'imaginaient que son silence de ces derniers mois n'avait d'autre origine qu'une volonté de panser ses blessures.

Le jeune Uzumaki n'avait toutefois pas été le seul à souffrir. Deux cents quatre-vingts six morts. Quatre cents cinq blessés. Pour le Pays du Feu seulement. La simple idée de revivre un tel drame relevait de l'insupportable pour tous. Alors chacun priait pour que cette explosion ne fût rien d'autre qu'un accident.

Sans y croire.

Kotetsu et Izumo – qui, comme à leur habitude, veillaient sur les portes – ne tardèrent pas à réagir. Alors que le premier tentait d'écarter la troupe de curieux tout en évitant la panique, son acolyte envoya un signal d'alerte avant de se préparer à se battre. Il utilisa un jutsu pour éteindre l'incendie naissant, laissant seulement une fumée plus noire encore, et quelques cendres humides.

_**- Suiton : Mizuame Nabara !**_ s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Devant les portes, une immense nappe pourpre recouvrit le sol, condamnant ainsi l'entrée au village. Du moins le pensait-il. Lorsque tous les civils eurent laissé un prudent écart entre eux et la zone sinistrée, Kotetsu se rendit à ses côtés.

_**- Tu as vu quelque chose ?**_ demanda-t-il, remettant vivement en place son bandage, qui avait glissé de son nez et mangeait sa bouche.  
_**- Non. Mais tout laisse à croire qu'il s'agit d'un Katon particulièremen**__**t puissant.**_

Les deux _chunin_ échangèrent un regard entendu. Un accident avait rarement lieu aussi près de l'immense édifice. Les portes avaient directement été visées. Aucun d'eux ne l'aurait avoué pour ne pas provoquer d'émeutes, mais il était fort probable que le village essuyât une attaque.

_**- Va prévenir le Godaime,**_ requit Kotetsu avant d'invoquer sa masse extraordinaire.

Son complice de toujours hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser. Inquiétude. Impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, son jutsu ne lui permettant pas d'attaque directe. Sauf en cas de techniques combinées, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre aujourd'hui. L'un d'entre eux devait informer les hauts gradés de l'état des lieux.

Du coin de l'œil, Kotetsu observa son ami s'éloigner. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait – les rôles inversés, il n'aurait pu le supporter – mais ne pouvait laisser Izumo rester là. Il ne tolèrerait plus jamais qu'on blessât son compagnon. Il le protégerait, coûte que coûte. Il ne tiendrait pas s'il devait de nouveau rester à son chevet, comme deux ans plus tôt – sans l'intervention de Sakura, le jeune utilisateur du Suiton aurait perdu la vie, un kunai ayant non seulement sectionné son foi, mais aussi sa rate et son diaphragme.

Trois mois. Kotetsu avait du assister, trois mois durant, à la douloureuse agonie de son compagnon sur son lit d'hôpital. Ces jours-là, il avait eu une peur panique de le perdre. Voir le corps d'Izumo couvert de bandages, aussi pâle avait gravé en lui une cicatrice indélébile. Il s'était promis que plus jamais l'un d'entre eux aurait à revivre cela.

Voilà pourquoi il l'avait envoyé chercher l'Hokage. Au moins, il serait en sécurité pendant quelques temps.

* * *

_**- Asuka-chan, sois gentille s'il te plait ! Reviens ici !**_ s'exclama un jeune homme brun tout en courant après une adorable fillette aux cheveux d'ébène dans les rues deKonoha.  
_**- 'Ka-kun 'ttape moi !**_ riait l'espiègle enfant tout en se faufilant aisément entre les jambes des passants, qui ne pouvaient que jeter des regards compatissants à son baby-sitter.

Baby-sitter qui, soudain, regrettait d'avoir proposé de garder son intenable filleule pendant le mariage de deux de ses anciens camarades de classe. Avant de se ressaisir : Kurenai avait plus de raison que lui d'assister à l'union de Kiba et Hinata. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses anciens élèves. Et, même si Shikamaru les aimait beaucoup et que leur union l'égayait, il devait admettre que ce genre de célébration ne l'intéressait guère.

Il avait donc profité de cette occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps avec sa filleule, qu'il ne voyait que peu à cause de ses nombreuses missions. Les trois années passées avaient fait de lui un Jônin respecté, et respectable, sur lequel se reposait encore plus la Godaime Hokage. Même si Shikamaru était fier de pouvoir ainsi protéger les petits rois et reines du village, il devait admettre que cela restreignait sa vie privée. « _Est-ce que je respecte vraiment la promesse faite à Asuma ? _» se demanda-t-il, les yeux posés sur la fillette de ce dernier. Il espérait que oui.

Le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion attisa la curiosité, tout comme la fumée qui s'élevait à l'entrée du village.

_**- Feu ! Joli feu !**_ s'enthousiasmait l'enfant, poursuivant sa course jusqu'à l'attroupement formé malgré les tentatives d'Izumo et Kotetsu.  
_**- Asuka-chan ! Attends moi !**_

L'inquiétude gonfla dans le coeur du shinobi alors qu'il poursuivait toujours la petite Asuka. Cette vague de peur s'enhardit lorsque la petite se glissa entre les jambes des badauds rassemblés, sans que personne n'esquissât un geste pour l'arrêter. La terreur s'abbatit violemment sur Shikamaru quand la fillette échappa à sa vue.

_**- Asuka-chan !**_ s'écria-t-il en tentant de se faufiler à travers la foule.

Dans sa poitrine, son coeur déjà bien endolori par les années passées battait follement. Précipitation. Sa gorge le brûlait alors qu'il haletait. Shikamaru, connu pour être l'un des hommes les plus calmes et modérés du village, perdait pieds. Imaginait l'horrifiante vision de l'enfant calcinée, gisant à ses pieds ; transpercée par des kunai et shuriken ennemis.

Il ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement en apercevant Asuka, figée un peu plus loin, tournée face à l'entrée du village.

Là où se trouvait le corps d'inanimé de Kotetsu.

Aux pieds de deux silhouettes masculines fort différentes. Des nunkenin.

* * *

_Première partie de l'arc I postée ! L'arc devrait être plutôt court, tout comme les chapitres. Je préfère installer l'ambiance et l'intrigue lentement afin de ne rien laisser au hasard._

_Apparemment, m'a retiré quelques espaces. Si vous pouviez me les signaler, ce serait gentil !_

_N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! Ou à laisser des reviews ! _

_Yuki _


End file.
